


A Conversation in Bed After the Planemeld

by ebsmith



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: And getting his ass handed to him for his trouble, Dialogue, Elder Scrolls Lore, Fix It, Headcanon, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, In Bed, M/M, Magic, Mannimarco is always looking for his next big break, Mannimarco likes it, Obscure Lore References, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Short, They talk, Vanus is a bossy boots, a tiny bit of porn, and a whole lotta talking, ish, the Planemeld, this may qualify as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebsmith/pseuds/ebsmith
Summary: Vanus is the smart one. Sort of.
Relationships: Vanus Galerion/Mannimarco
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Conversation in Bed After the Planemeld

Mannimarco is on the floor behind Vanus now, sucking at his spread hole and moaning into his ass. His stomach clenches, his thighs tremble, and he feels like he could actually die from this. Large hands cup his backside and- “NO! Hands behind your back!” Vanus snaps, and gasps as Mannimarco jerks in surprise and pushes against him even harder, struggling to keep his tongue inside. “Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh, oh! Oh!" 

Then Mannimarco groans deep and shudders and Vanus buries his face into his overstuffed pillows and wails right along with him, as he can _feel_ Mannimarco coming behind him. He drags himself up the bed, reaches behind him with his mind, and yanks a still trembling Mannimarco up beside him. He pushes him flat on his back, forces himself down on that still hard cock, and rides hard, until neither one of them can take anymore.

"I’m going to keep you like this forever," he murmurs afterward into Mannimarco’s welt-covered throat. "So you can’t do anymore awful things ever again."

"What about your guild?" Mannimarco croaks.

"They’ll just have to go on without me," Vanus answers airily, tightening both his arms and legs around his exhausted wraith. "It will be a most terrible sacrifice of course, but I have every confidence they will prevail in my tragic absence. You" - he stabs his finger into the other's bony chest - "are far too dangerous and bull-headed to be left alone for any length of time at all!"

"It... wasn’t supposed to last 4 years."

Vanus blinks. "What?"

"The Soulburst. Aka was supposed to consume Molag Bal, thus leaving his realm empty for my use. That was the deal we made."

"The- you made a deal. With Akatosh." Vanus wonders if last week’s lab mishap hasn’t done something to his hearing after all.

"Yes. But he was too slow in eating him and that blockhead Redgaurd stole the amulet before the ritual could complete."

"I- “ He knows he’s catching flies now, but he can’t bring himself to care. "What could possibly induce the God of Time to give _you_ the time of day?!"

Mannimarco has the nerve to look insulted. "Boziikkodstrun."

Oh. Well that made... ugh. “The Gods are all fools," Vanus finally says with a half-hearted glare.

"As Above, so Below," Mannimarco sighs. He throws his head back into the pillows and coughs out a laugh. “Do you know the worst part Vanus?"

"'There’s something _worse_?"

He looks up at Vanus then, glassy pupils dilated and chapped lips trembling. “I tortured him for years, Vanus. Years! To find the location of that damn rock and do you know where he had hidden it? The whole time?"

"Where?“

"Sancre Tor!"

"He... he put the Amulet of Kings back in Reman's tomb," Vanus’s own lips are trembling now. "And it _never_ occurred to you to search there?"

"No," Mannimarco squeaks - and at that, they both burst out laughing as one, and don’t stop until their eyes are wet and their throats are parched from it.

* * *

"My Revenant must be so disappointed in me," Mannimarco whispers. “I haven’t heard His Voice since the ritual failed".

"Is that why you took up with Vaermina?" he asks. They’ve reversed positions now, with Mannimarco’s head pillowed on his chest. Vanus curls a lock of frayed white hair around his finger. He misses the length.

"Partially. How did you know?"

"Tharn," Vanus says truthfully. “When he had graciously delivered the news of your... defeat. He gave me copies of his notes. Or at least the ones he saw fit to."

"My Anchorites tell me you averted the Planemeld in my absence."

Vanus snorts but stays silent.

"Vanus?" Dammit.

"I did," he admits. "After nearly killing us all."

Mannimarco looks up at him at that. "What?"

"The Great Shackle," Vanus says, and Mannimarco’s eyes widen in understanding. "Vanus!"

"Our portal failed! I ... I was clumsy. My aids were not trained in the blood rituals and I didn’t use a sacrifice. I didn’t want..." He shakes his head. "We were scattered and I was captured near the shackle."

Mannimarco is looking at him in utter horror now. 

"But they didn’t get me!" Vanus says quickly. “Not completely. Do you remember our very first research paper together?"

Mannimarco frowns in confusion. "The one we wrote when you were 12?"

"12 and 3/5ths," Vanus says with a giggle. "HMS Attributes in the Quasi-Magickal. The first study of its kind," he sighs, holding Mannimarco close. "Remember the spell we developed for it?"

"Vanus, that spell was designed for use on a pig!"

"I know, but it worked! Oh, I never felt such pain in my entire life, but it worked. I was still captured, but in pieces. And nothing in their entire repertoire of despair and damnation could force me back together again! So they just had to resign themselves to their previous, _inferior_ power sources."

"Vanus," Mannimarco breaths and Vanus wants to melt at the awe he hears in his voice.

"Oh Marco, the Vestige rescued me of course. Your very special soul gem as it were. And then I did in fact single-handedly fix the hole in the universe you just left behind for everyone else to clean up!" he finishes, smacking Mannimarco on the back of his head.

"That damn gem is the reason I failed at all," Mannimarco grumbles into his throat. Vanus pets his hair in undeserved sympathy. “Serves you right. Stealing people's souls tends to generate ill-will you know." Vanus gasps at the sharp bite to his collarbone for that remark. He decides to take it as agreement.

* * *

"I will never stop, Vanus.” He feels it more than hears it, mumbled into his skin as it was. ”Even if He never speaks to me again, I WILL find my way to the heavens."

He stares down at the top of Mannimarco’s head. Thinks of his ruined eyes and his sallow skin, the pits and scars that covered his face and body, and nearly asks why again. But he doesn't. Not this time. He’s sick of this argument, dammit. He's sick of all of it. "Well I suppose I will just have to help then," he says seriously.

At that, Mannimarco jerks his head up so fast he nearly clips Vanus’s chin. "You would- No! Don’t you dare-“ He begins to scoff, but Vanus smacks a hand over his mouth to Silence him. He glares in his enforced quiet and mild paralysis, but Vanus only glares right back, unimpressed.

"Your attempt at Godhood has made an absolute wreck of this world! Why, I don’t know if it will ever fully recover! You obviously have no idea what you're doing-" he grabs Mannimarco around the waist and pulls him back down into the sheets as he angrily struggles to rise "-so it must fall upon me to lend my finely tuned intellect and peerless wisdom to this little quest of yours, for the good of us all!"

"You HATE Necromancy! “ Mannimarco finally overcomes the spell enough to roar back. "I am the future GOD of Necromancy! You really expect me to believe you of all people would aid me in this? Now? After Everything?!"

He drops his head to Mannimarco's shoulder in exasperation. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit! "I do," he agrees, scowling at him. "I think it’s vulgar and cruel and far too prone to abuse. And yes, you are a terrible, terrible, person who doesn't deserve an ounce of mercy! H-however..." His eyes shift away against his will.

"...Yes? “Mannimarco whispers, now touching his cheek. And looking up at him so ridiculously hopeful... Dammit.

"I... I understand," he swallows. "You _know_ me. Where I come from. More than anyone else alive or otherwise. And well... I’ve grown up. I’ve grown up to be one of the wealthiest and most respected mages in the world. Even the College of Sapiarchs consults with me on occasion. I dine with world leaders and the Queen of Summerset herself considers me a dear friend. I _do_ know what it’s like to need to Ascend." And to lose yourself repeatedly while doing whatever it took to reach your end, he doesn’t bother to say. He meets Mannimarco’s eyes again in a determined stare. "And together maybe, just _maybe_ , we can find a way to do it without you needing to spill the blood of 10,000 innocents, or whatever it is those "Elder Ways" of yours demand!"

Those awful bloodshot eyes of his are nearly lit from within now.

"After all," Vanus continues, genuinely excited despite himself, "Phynaster ascended with a simple change in Stride. Not _everything_ has to be morbid, you know."

"I...” Mannimarco wrinkles his nose. “I hadn't thought of it that way."

He... he hadn't... Stendarr help me. Well at least he was admitting he was wrong. Sort of.

"Well of course you didn’t. You didn’t have-" he squeezes his eyes shut as Mannimarco’s aura flashes a sickening pus yellow. Dammit. "We... were not working on the problem together," he finishes instead, burrowing his face into what was left of the other's hair. Three long seconds pass before thin fingers slowly curl around his back. Teal and rabbit fur he feels now, and for some reason, the scent of four-berry pie filling. 'Much better,' Vanus thinks, and let’s himself relax.

"No Vanus," Mannimarco finally murmurs in agreement. "We were not."


End file.
